This invention relates generally to photovoltaic devices and more particularly to improved electrical connection of such devices together.
Customarily, a plurality of individual photovoltaic or solar cells are fabricated into a module (which in this description will be denoted a photovoltaic device) having a positive and negative terminal. These photovoltaic devices are then connected in various series and parallel relationships to form an array having a voltage and current which is a multiple of that of the photovoltaic device. In current practice the positive and negative terminals of photovoltaic devices are in the form of protruding leads or pins which are connected by conventional techniques. As the assembly of the array (for example on the roof of a building) proceeds, the voltage builds up to hundreds or even thousands of volts. Consequently, those assembling the array are exposed to hazardously high voltages. In addition, the interconnections are exposed to the degrading effects of the atmosphere which reduce the reliability and life of the array.